vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nakala Collective
The Nakala Collective is a massive fleet-based empire, located beyond the galactic plane of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was created and currently ruled by, Asani Madora, who is obsessed with scientific research. The Nakala have been harassing the galactic west for millennia, and all in the pursuit of science. Asani's overall goal in currently unknown, and thus, the goals of the Collective are subject to Asani's insane whims and desires. The Imperium of Man, the Solaris Federation, and the Unified Sankari Directorate, have been subject to attack by the Nakala, who attack without any appearent goals or objectives. The Collective has been quiet for some time, but this is due to Asani's plans of colonizing the Small Magallenic Cloud, which has been occupying her time. The size of the Collective is believed to be around 300 dyson spheres, situtated outside of the galaxy, along with another 50-120 worlds in the Large Magellanic Cloud. The Collective is becoming a rarer and rarer sight, as they withdraw themselves from the galaxy, to begin expanding elsewhere. What they'll do after they've completed this "side project", is unknown to anyone but Asani herself, and even then, it is believed she has no idea what she's going to do either. History 'Conception & Creation' The Nakala started out as a relatively benign concept of the Amara, Asani Madora, sometime around 900.M8, as one of her many projects and ideas. Asani was the chief director of the Solaris Federation's scientific research department, and used the department's resources for illegal and unethical experiments in the field of cloning. The government removed her from her position. Though her job in the department by her father, Asani grew unsatisfied with the way her talents were being used by the government. Thus, she left Solaris without telling anyone. Asani left for the galactic west, beyond the galactic plane, where she built a lab on a dead world to continue her experiments. She enjoyed the solitude, and developed a slew of new ideas, theories, and inventions. By M8, Asani had grow. Tired of her isolation, and decided to reopen her cloning research. The first of Asani's clones were designed to assist her in her work. The first of these clones (the Alpha-series), was Alpha-001, who was without a doubt Asani's favorite creation. Alpha-001 was Asani's constant companion, and the two spent centuries together before the other clones were created. Alpha-001 was the one who suggest Asani put her work to use and build herself an empire like her father did. At that, Asani and Alpha-001 set about laying down the groundwork for the Collective. The Alpha-series clones would form the necleus of the new empire and serve as it's leadership. The Alpha clones began creating the Beta-series clones, who began strip mining the planet to begin work on building the Collective's first warshere. At the completion of Sphere-000, Asani and her clones set out to begin expanding their empire, and carrying out scientific research where ever Asani's mind wished to expand. 'Expansion' The Nakala Collective, only a few years old, was now looking to collect more resources so it could become more effective at assisting Asani in her massive experiments and collection of ancient technology. The Collective needed resources to expand it forces, metals and crystals for the embryonic fleet the Nakala were building. Thus, Asani targeted the Eldar colonies for the expansion of her empire. She didn't want the planets (as it would be immpossible to hold on to them, but she did want the populace for experiments, thus promtig her invasion of Isi, the first battle of the Colective's forces. 'Invasion of Isi' In 103.M8, The Nakala warshere, Sphere-000, attacked the Eldar colony of Isi, with their plan of collecting the minerals on the planet. In preparation for the invasion, the warsphere began the process of creating 200,000 flash clones, or clones created in less than a month. These clones had little advantage against their enemy. They were frail, incapable of complex though outside of simple point and shoot thoughts, and needed to rely on their numbers to deal with more powerful foes. The Nakala attacked Isi en-mass, landing thousands of troops in tight formations in the cities. The few Eldar warriors did an excellent dispatching the clones that were foolish to remain with their sisters. The Nakala were simply distracting the Eldar from the bigger battle (as there were no farseers present during the battle). The Nakala were opening areas on the colony for a set of new clones to land, and began working their way to the heart of the city. As they did that, the Nakala created another 200,000 clones before the Eldar could consolidate their gains, and soon, another Nakala army was on way to the major cities of Isi. The Eldar did away with the new army, but a another was simply created and sent to fight the Eldar. The warriors on Isi grew smaller and smaller with each passing day, and soon, the Eldar where annihilated. The Eldar who survived were confused as to why the reinforcements never arrived, and the answer soon became obvious, when it was discovered that the Nakala had created a new set of clones designed for sabotage. These new clones could turn invicible, and mask their presence from the psychic Eldar. They destroyed the communication centers of the colony, and killed the colony's leader, as well as blow up the Eldar bunkers in the capital. The Eldar were finally defeated by the tenth army the Collective sent after the survivors, and once the survivors had been detained in the center if the capital city, they Nakala began collecting the resources of the planet. 'Creation of Core-000' Upon the completing their conquest of Isi 103.M8, the Nakala completely stripped the planet of all of it's resources, organic and inorganic, and began constructing a massive dyson sphere that was to serve as their new base of operation's. Asani and Alpha-001 had grown tired of the cramped quarters on Sphere-000, and wanted an even bigger place to enjoy themselves. Once Isi had been stripped clean, and left as nothing more than a ball of dust, the Collective harvested the resources of the other planets in the system. They completed a third of Core-000 by 531.M8, 70 years ahead of scedule. During this time, the Nakala were expanding rapidly, so fast in fact, that the population of the Collective exploded from 10,170,000 clones in 200.M8, to 2 billion clones in 500.M8. Asani's cloning technology superceded that of the Solaris Federation (which saw cloning as a cheap joke), and even the Eldar's (who never researched the technology as beneath them). The Nakala needed more resources for their new "homeworld", and thus invaded another Eldar colony, this time the world Ullor II. The Stalker clones went into the settlements, and sabotaged all of their communications equipment, and the overwhelming armies of the Collective swarmed across the planet, wiping out all of the inhabitants. The entire system was havested, and the materials transported by to the construction site of the Nakala base. Asani and Alpha-001 spent time designing new clones for their empire, and after studying the Eldar biology, created the Oracle clones, who were to serve as the Collective's new psyker forces. The Oracles during this period were rather weak in times of psychic strength, with the most powerful being in the area of Kappa to Lambda grade. This was rather sad to think about, but they served carried out their duties will, providing the clone armies with psychic support, and helping the Collective to conquer worlds for the construction of Core-000. By 092.M9, the Nakala had completed Core-000, and the entire population of 78 billion clones set up their new home on the massive stellar object. The dyson sphere was about the size of Jupiter, and took 900 years to build. The Nakala had spent that time painstakingly and meticulously putting in every single detail, making sure that the artifical planet they were to come their homeworld was without peer. The new planet, designated "Adeni", was to serve as the mobile headquarters of the Collective. Asani had finally constructed something worthy enough to call home. At once, the Nakala and their warships took off for the galactic west, to begin building an empire of their own. Politics 'Government' The Nakala government is a technocracy, in which the Alphas of the Scientist-breed clones are the de facto power of the Collective, with Asani as the supreme leader of the Collective. It is built around the other clone breeds of the Collective running around trying to complete Asani's unreasonable demands. The Collective's government is built around a hierarchy, in which each clone is subject to the orders of a genetically superior clone. The status of clones in the government is based on the series of clone. The most powerful clones are the Alpha-series, the first of the clones created by Asani. They have been re-cloned for millennia, providing the Collective with an experienced pool of leaders. However, the Alpha clones have founded their position of power slowly being eroded away by the Delta-series Oracle clones, who want their power. Asani has kept these psyker clones in their place, and as they are loyal to her and only her, they have remained quiet, for the time being that is. Thus, while all clones are obeident to Asani, in the end, the balance of power within the Collective is fragile at best. 'Laws' The Collective has one supreme law: All clones serve Asani, in life and in death. The Nakala follow this law to a tee, and march to their deaths just to obey Asani. To die for Asani is better than to live as a traitor. For those who do not obey, they are killed outright, as they are considered rogue and disfunctional, and their very existence threatens the Collective as a whole. The law is upheld by the Judge-breed clones, who run genetic tests on clones throughout the Collective, attempting to test the mental stability of the clones, and the fate of those think to much end up in the Collective's massive incenirators, where those who threaten the "peace and stability" of the Nakala are removed from the memory of the Great Mother. The Judge clones themselves regulate their own actions greatly, killing any who they supect of conspiracy to incite free will. Not even the leader of these clones, the Procurator of Justice, is exempt from such scrutinity, and she shares the fate of those deemed incompatible with the Collective's ideals as much as her lessers. 'Military' The Collective's military is center completely around the Warrior-breed clones, a multi-billion clone army capable of overwhelming even the largest of armies fielded by their enemies. The warrior clones of the Collective are bred for war, they are single-minded in their pre-determined life, and bred with the instincts of a serial killer. It is believed that the Nakala armies number in the tens of billions, a belief that would be well founded, as the Nakala seem to be able to field massive armies at a whim without the fear of losing entire armies. During the Nakala Conflict, the Collective fielded armies numbering in the tens of millions, overwhelming what they could not outmanouver. The Nakala armies conquered 38 Xai'athi frontier worlds, and nearly broke into the Solaris Rim Worlds until Xavier Madora and his Marshals of Solaris, defeated the largest force of Nakala clones on the Nokemono world of Fukushima in 281.M41. The Nakala warriors are fearless, relentless, and driven by the need to impress their mother. Those who have an excellent record of faithful service to Asani will be grant the reward of being re-cloned. This is typical of Nakala force commanders, who are re-cloned again and again, are usually the more independentedly-minded clones of the Warrior Breed. Such a clone was Iota-774, who re-cloned 183 times, having been killed each time on the battlefield, or against a monstrosity created by the Collective's scientists, a testioment to her inbreed need to kill and sharpen her skills. Such commanders are mentally-linked to their clone armies, as a clone by herself is incapable of fighting without guidance. The average Nakala warriors is incapable of making tactical decisions on their own. They simply lash out aganist anyone they assume is their enemy, and thus, need orders to make practical decisions. This led to the creation of the Commander-breed clones, who were a type of helmet which increase their ability to direct the massive legions of the Collective effectively. Culture The Collective's culture is built entirely around work. Every clone is made for a purpose, and thus, every clone has no need for art, recreation, or relexation. The Nakala follow a cult of personality, in which all clones try to please Asani, the mother of their species. They don't not believe in gods or religion, and have crushed all forms of it everywhere they go, seeing worship as unlogical (despite their worship of Asani). 'Society' Every clone has a purpose in the existence of the Collective. Each clone is bred for a certain aspect of work, example being the clones created for science have a faster thought process, and have the ability to comprehend more. Additionally, they are more open-minded than their genetically inferior sisters (though they are breed to be loyal to Asani no matter what). Within the day-to-day lives of the Nakala, some clones see themselves as superior to other clones of the collective. This is true, as Warrior clones are genetic superior to Worker clones, as they are stronger, faster, and smarter than the workers. 'Psykers' Asani despises psykers, and did everything she could to stompthe Nakala's psychic potential into the ground. However, considering the threats of the galaxy, there does exist a small clone breed known as the Oracles. They are responsible for guiding the Nakala force commanders, and providing the Collective with visions of tue future. These oracles hold hold themselves above even the power Scientist Caste, and have more independence than they do. Asani keeps these psykers under close observation, and keeps a tight leash on their activities. The oracles act as secondary commanders, as they link their mind to the other clones, and led them into battle firing lethal bolts of electricity at their enemies. The Oracles have devices that give them sone protection against the perils of the Warp. They were bodysuits that protect them from psychic attacks, and a dome-like device that they float around in during battle, which protect them from possession, and help them focus their power. More powerful oracles are incased in glass-like bubbles that protect them from heavy combat, and are even more effective at preventing daemonic possession. Technology The Collective's technology is effectively more advanced than the Xai'athi's. The Nakala have the ability to construct artificial planets, with a functioning atmosphere, and have hundreds of moon-sized dyson spheres, that can house tens of millions of clones. These dyson spheres come in three known forms. The first is a the Omega-class habitat sphere the size of a small planet (about the size of Jupiter's moon Ganymede). The Omega spheres can hold hundreds of million of clones, and is typically at the core of Nakala armadas. It acts as the headquarters of a region controlled by the Nakala. The Gamma-class stasis sphere is a moon-sized warship with automated defenses, designed to hold tens of millions of clones in deep sleep, usually when the Nakala are preparing for a war. It is built in large numbers, to allow the Nakala to move massive armies across space without wasting resources on food and water. The Zeta-class warsphere is a small sphere, about half the size of Luna, designed to serve as the core of Nakala armadas. It has a large opening in the center, which is a weapon known as an Omni-Ray, capable of destroying entire planets with a single shot, or harvesting all organic matter in a planet to feed the clones of the Collective. 'Weapons' The weapons of the Collective is rather advanced considering the fact that the Nakala had been able to conquer Eldar colonies before the Fall without assistance, a feat only even accoplished by Solaris, and then with great loss of life. The Nakala use energy weapons such as the Electro-Magentic Plasma Rifle (or simply EMP rifles), and Fusion Beam Casters. The standard EMP Rilfe is far deadlier and far safer than ones used Imperium, but far more primitive in comparison to the Eldar and Xai plasma rifles. 'Travel' The Nakala travel using a device known as a Slave Drive. The slave drive uses a form of travel in which a Nakala fleet (typically made up of tens of thousands of warships), is linked together, and travels across space at same speed as each ship in the fleet. A single single ship by itself can travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in six months. The more ships in the fleet, the faster it goes. If the average Nakala sector fleet (about a thousand ships), were to travel the same distance, they could make the trip in one month. If a Nakala armada were make the trip (some fifty thousand ships), they would get there in five hours. Simply put, the more ships on the trip, the faster. Category:Storage Category:Copyright